liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Remmy (276)
Remmy, A.K.A. Experiment 276, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn dreams into nightmares. His one true place is sending gamers into virtual realities. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Bio Experiment 276 was the 276th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter enemies' dreams and transform them into nightmares. 276 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 276's pod landing in a turtle's nest. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a sea turtle discovered 276's pod in its nest, it threw the pod out, which landed in the path of the incoming tide, activating 276. 276 traveled to the Pelekai household, where he invaded Lilo's dreams. She'd been upset earlier about her parents' death and decided to take nap. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley entered Lilo's dreams to capture 276, who was dissolving Lilo's dream. The four tried to suck 276 up with a vacuum, but 276 was able to use a fire hydrant to block the nozzle. Angered at the four's attempt to capture him, 276 replaced Lilo's dream with a happier one which later turned into a nightmare. Nani attempted to wake Lilo up, but was stopped by Pleakley, who had exited the nightmares. He then explained to Nani that if Lilo wakes up, 276 will remain inside her forever and cause future nightmares. Nani then gave Pleakley a photo of Lilo's parents, believing it would make her feel better. When the monsters in the nightmare had Lilo, Stitch and Jumba cornered, Pleakley re-entered the nightmare, and gave Lilo her sister's family photo. The photo allowed Lilo to remember the happy times she had with her parents and thus overcome 276's power, destroying the nightmare and defeating 276, who was shortly after captured and extracted by Jumba. After 276, named Remmy, was defeated, he was reprogrammed by Jumba to send gamers at the local arcade into virtual realities of their fantasies. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Remmy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Remmy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biography Appearance Remmy is a light-blue experiment with a huge head with black eyes and a thin mouth that resembles a Pac-Man ghost and can fly. Special Abilities If the person wakes up while he is still inside, 276 will remain there permanently to turn all future dreams into nightmares. He can cause nightmares by entering through a victim's ear and infiltrating their dreams. Also, 276 was designed to attack at the peak of the victim's subconscious enjoyment. He can speak fluent English, but also has complete control over the mind once inside. If the victims wake up while he is still in their dreams, he will never leave, and they will have nightmares forever. Weakness TBA Trivia *Remmy's name is in reference to the REM stage of sleep, in which dreams occur. REM means Rapid Eye Movement. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments